Nekroni
thumb|250px|Nekroni opuszczają swój Grobowiec Nekroni (ang. Necrons) - nieorganiczna i starożytna rasa Xenos, zamieszkująca galaktykę Drogi Mlecznej. Dawno temu istnieli jako śmiertelni Nekrontyrzy. Oszukani przez pradawnych C'tan otrzymali nieśmiertelne mechaniczne ciała zdolne do samo-naprawy, lecz zostali pozbawieni dusz. Uśpieni przetrwali 60 milionów lat. Obecnie budzą się po długim śnie. Niektórzy starają się odbudować dawną potęgę zajmując istniejące wciąż planety dawnego mocarstwa. Inni starają się dojść do siebie po wieloletnim śnie. Historia Nekrontyrzy osiągnąwszy w swej epoce szczyt potęgi, nie mając przeciwników, zaczęli mieć problem z zachowaniem swej dotychczasowej jedności. Z polecenia sprawującego władzę Triumwiratu Nekrontyrzy rozpoczęli konflikt z Przedwiecznymi, którego nie mogli wygrać, a który miał zapewnić wspólnotę rasy. Mimo to Pierwsza Wojna w Niebiosach doprowadziła do jeszcze większych problemów imperium. Wtedy z najdalszych światów thumb|196pxprzybyli zwabieni nienawiścią do Przedwiecznych C'tan. Przybysze obiecali Szarekhowi - Milczącemu Królowi pomoc w wojnie, oferując słabym Nekrontyrom nieśmiertelne ciała. Mimo ostrzeżeń Orikana, rozpoczął się biotransfer. Objął każdego Nekrontyra, od dziecka do starca w najdalszych zakątkach galaktyki. Możni otrzymali niebywale zaawansowane mechaniczne organizmy. Plebs musiał zadowolić się zawodnymi i topornie działającymi ciałami. Każdy podlegał rozkazom protokołu dowodzenia. Posługując się Wrotami Dolmeńskimi wkroczyli do Pajęczego Traktu i pokonali Przedwiecznych. Jednak cena za nieśmiertelność zjednoczenie i triumf była straszliwa. Każdy z Nekrontyrów stracił swoją duszę, by posilić nią C'tan. Tuż po tym zwycięstwie, Nekroni zwrócili się z całą nienawiścią na swych niedawnych panów. Nie mogąc zabić żadnego z C'tan, rozbili ich na miliony kawałków i umieścili w Labiryntach Hipersześciennych. Przez wszystkie lata wojen galaktyka uległa wielkiemu zniszczeniu, a przepowiednie zapowiadały nadejście potęgi Eldarów. Milczący Król nakazał przejście w sen na 60 milionów lat, dopóki nie nadejdzie czas na powrót Nekronów. Każde miasto zostało zmienione w ukryty grobowiec a protokół dowodzenia zniszczony. Milczący Król czując, że zawiódł swój lud udał się na dobrowolne wygnanie z którego powrócił dopiero w 41 milenium wobec tyranidzkiego zagrożenia dla życia. Jak bowiem Nekroni mogli odzyskać ciała jeśli Tyranidzi unicestwiliby wszelkie istoty na świecie? Armia thumb|left|800px thumb|Odłamek Zwiastuna nocy Armia Nekronów jest jedną z najstarszych i najbardziej konserwatywnych we wszechświecie. Na przestrzeni milionów lat nie zmieniła się prawie wcale. Nic dziwnego. Liczba przeróżnych typów piechoty, broni i pojazdów pozwala na dostosowanie wojsk do każdego przeciwnika. Możliwości jakie przyniósł biotransfer zainterweniowały odrobinę w skostniałą metodykę militarną udoskonalając śmiertelnie sprawny mechanizm. Piechota Nekronów znacznie różni się od zwykłych oddziałów śmiertelnych ras. Po pierwsze każda jednostka zdolna jest do samonaprawy bez względu na panujące warunki. Jedynie ciężkie obrażenia, które zakłócą przepływ energii wewnątrz mechanizmu są w stanie zatrzymać Nekrona. Po drugie Nekroni wykazują niezwykłą determinację w bitwie. Nawet dekapitacja lub przepołowienie nie oznacza, że Nekron wycofa się, lub zaprzestanie ataku. W chwili zniszczenia, świadomość zniszczonej maszyny powraca do grobowca, by tam otrzymać nowe ciało i ponownie ruszyć do bitwy. Ponadto za każdym razem, gdy ciało robota pozostanie na polu bitwy, ulega samozniszczeniu w ponurym blasku zielonej łuny, tak by nikt nigdy nie poznał tajników nekrońskiej technologii. thumb|Nekroński WojownikWojownicy Nekronów - byli kiedyś zwykłymi mieszkańcami pradawnego imperium, cywilami, którzy starali sobie ułożyć życie, nim skończy się dany im czas. Dziś tworzą najliczniejsze zastępy nekrońskiej armii. Pozbawieni własnej woli, są ślepo posłuszni rozkazom swoich panów. Nieśmiertelni - przed i w czasie Wojny w Niebiosach byli główną siłą tworzącą nekrontyrską armię. Doświadczeni i wytrzymali nie są już tak liczni jak przed eonami. Nie potrafią się uczyć, a na każdą sytuację muszą odnaleźć właściwą odpowiedź zawartą w kodzie protokołu. Mimo to wciąż stanowią o potędze ataków, a ich falanga bardzo rzadko zatrzymuje się bez rozkazu. Piętna Śmierci - mroczni, lodowaci zabójcy i łowcy jeszcze przed przemianą wykazywali się niebywałymi zdolnościami. Biotransfer nie stłumił ich instynktów, a technologia podróży przez inny wymiar tylko wzmocniły ich zdolności. Używani jedynie wobec niższych ras, wobec których godzi stosować niehonorowe metody. Gwardziści - stoją na straży swego dowódcy gotowi w każdej chwili oddać za niego to, co pozostało im z życia. Wytrzymali i precyzyjni. Niebywale przywiązani do perfekcyjnie wymierzanych trafień. thumb|Pretorianie Triumwiratu na czele falangiPretorianie Triumwiratu - niezależni od nekrońskich dynastii, nie spali jak ich bracia. Zamiast tego podróżowali po galaktyce, pragnąc zachować w niej pojęcia honoru. Teraz powracają na pola bitew, by na pierwszej linii walczyć o powrót do wielkości swej rasy. Rozdzieracze - (w polskim kodeksie "Skórzniaki") zarażeni przez wirusa, zostali opętani żądzą krwi. Nie mogąc nasycić głodu gromadzą się poza społecznością Nekronów w watahy gotowe pojawić się wśród zastępów istot z krwi i kości, by zalać nią swoje metalowe wnętrzności, a skórą ozdobić swoje zdeformowane ciała. thumb|Kryptek wyposażony w Różdżkę SłonecznąKryptekowie - elita intelektualna, znawcy technoczaroksięstwa. Są nieocenieni dla Nekrońskiego społeczeństwa. Odpowiadają za stan grobowców i armii. Na polu bitwy pojawiają się sporadycznie, jednak, gdy do tego dojdzie, przeciwnicy będą mogli ujrzeć niebywały pokaz ich wiedzy, nim sami zginą w nagły, choć widowiskowy sposób. Możni - lordowie, arcylordowie, faeroni. Wszyscy nekrońscy władcy są silniejsi, szybsi i inteligentniejsi od większości swych podwładnych. Biotransfer obdarzył ich niespotykaną mocą, a technologia dodała możliwości. Na polu bitwy wykazują się niebywałą determinacją i wytrzymałością. Zwykle sama ich obecność wpędza wroga w niepokój, a nekrońskie wojsko przejmuje część z ich niezłomności. Zwykle nie jest możliwe odniesienie zwycięstwa, dopóki lord stoi na nogach. A nawet wówczas, gdy padnie, bywa, że po chwili znów podnosi się, jak gdyby nigdy nie draśnięty. Piechota latająca u Nekronów ma stosunkowo krótką tradycję. Nie jest zbyt liczna, choć bywa, że precyzyjnie użyta potrafi odwrócić bieg bitwy i zaskoczyć najbardziej doświadczonych z pośród wrogich dowódców. thumb|Nekron w Grobowym OstrzuGrobowe Ostrza - początkowo służyły jedynie w przestrzeni kosmicznej, dziś można je spotkać także na powierzchniach planet, gdzie przetaczają się nekrońskie armie. Te niepozorne antygrawitacyjne motory wykonują niebywałe manewry możliwe do wytrzymania tylko dla nekrońskich pilotów, którzy w sterowaniu wyręczają się skomplikowanymi hiperfazowanymi równaniami. Lordowie Niszczyciele - objęci usterką, dążą do pełnej doskonałości, jaką ma być zniszczenie wszelkiego życia w galaktyce. Niechętnie postrzegani przez innych możnych, zwykle samodzielnie dołączają się do bitwy, czyniąc niebywały popis dla swych umiejętności mordu na antygrawitacyjnych platformach. Niszczyciele - tak jak Lordowie Niszczyciele, zatracili się w świadomości maszyny. Nic nie robią sobie z dążeń swych braci do powrotu do ciała. Swobodnie dysponują swą postacią byle tylko zwiększyć wydajność w zbieraniu krwawego żniwa. Grobowe bestie są prawdziwymi maszynami, pozbawionymi świadomości. Dysponują jedynie wolą służenia, którą zaszczepili im Kryptekowie geomancji. Przez eony dbały o dobre funkcjonowanie grobowców i stan ich mieszkańców oraz gromadziły informacje o ewentualnych przybyszach na powierzchni. W momencie przebudzenia nekrońskiego świata zwykle przez jakiś czas zarządzają jego podziemiami i są jego jedynymi zdolnymi do obrony ich mieszkańcami. Pająki Kanopteku - niedawno dbały o bezpieczeństwo w grobowcach, dziś bywają wystawione do walki. Korzystając z Pryzmatu Mroku, szponów serwisowych, czy roju skarabeuszy potrafią być nieocenionym wsparciem na polu bitwy. Skarabeusze Kanopteku - małe skarabeusze są zwykle dowodzone przez Pająka, bo samodzielne nie grzeszą inteligencją. Są zdolne do budowy i przetwarzania materii na czystą energię. W bitwie przydatne jako mięso armatnie i niszczyciele wrogich pojazdów opancerzonych. thumb|Upiór Kanopteku broniący grobowca przed Imperialną Gwardią Upiory Kanopteku - przez milenia służyli jako strażnicy nekrońskich grobowców, teraz zostali powołani do służby w armii. Mogąc swobodnie podróżować przez ściany, zmieniając swą postać, służą jako zwiadowcy, posłańcy zamętu wśród nieprzyjaciół lub jako doskonali skrytobójcy. Wartownicy Kanopteku - wielcy i potężni wartownicy potrafią zniszczyć czołg, albo wpędzić go do uprzednio wykopanego dołu. Wytrzymali i zwinni potrafią znacznie uprzykrzyć życie swoim przeciwnikom. C'tan '''a raczej ich odłamki lub inne formy, zniewolone i przyzywane przez Nekronów w krytycznych sytuacjach do walki. Odłamki C'tan - fragmenty pokonanych boskich istot, mimo że są jedynie wspomnieniem dawnej mocy są zdolnych do niszczenia całych armii. Potrafią manipulować prawami fizyki, zakrzywiać czasoprzestrzeń lub po prostu siać pożogę w centrum nieprzyjacielskich oddziałów. Hipersześcienny Sarkofag - Wielka konstrukcja i ruchoma klatka dla Transcendentnych C'tan. Dysponuje przerażającą siłą i olbrzymią wytrzymałością. '''Pojazdy Nekronów, tak jak ich właściciele, wykazują się niebywałą odpornością i zdolnością do samoregeneracji. Wyposażone w starożytną technologię potrafią siać prawdziwe spustoszenie wśród szeregów nieprzyjaciół i na zawsze odcisnąć swoje piętno w pamięci tych, którym udało się ujść przed nimi z życiem. thumb|Arka Zagłady w czasie oddawania salwyArki Zagłady - powolne samobieżne działa energetyczne o niespotykanej wśród innych ras mocy. W jednej chwili potrafią dosłownie wyparować wrogi pojazd pancerny. Dzięki swojej zwrotności i podwójnej baterii Oprawców Gaussowskich wszelkie próby oflankowania, nie wspominając o czołowym natarciu są z góry skazane na porażkę. Barki Anihilacji - prawdziwi niszczyciele wrogiej piechoty. Posługując się bronią teslowską znaczą zielonymi błyskawicami wypalone szlaki w nieprzyjacielskich oddziałach. Szczególnie chętnie stosowane wobec orków i innych ras lubiących zalewać przeciwnika swoimi pieszymi oddziałami. Upiorne Arki - mające ponurą przeszłość powróciły, by podnosić uszkodzonych na polu bitwy Nekronów i pomóc wrócić do walki. Nie ma szans na zwycięstwo, dopóki Arki suną w powietrzu. thumb|Łowca Triumwiratu w czasie natarcia na Tyranidzki rój. Łowcy Triumwiratu - szybkie i zwinne maszyny kroczące wyposażone w śmiercionośne działa gaussowskie i kwantowe opancerzenie, potrafią wspierać swoją piechotę lub niszczyć cudzą. Są idealnymi niszczycielami czołgów i zwykle stanowią główny cel dla wrogich armii. Monolit - potężny latający pojazd pełniący na polu bitwy kilka ról. Korzystając z Wrót Wieczności potrafi wezwać oddziały skryte w głębi grobowca, lub odwracając ich działanie, wessać przeciwników do innego wymiaru. Potrafi przyjąć na siebie niebywale gwałtowny i intensywny ostrzał przez stałą autoregenerację. Ponadto dysponuje przeraźliwym arsenałem zdolnym do obracania całych kolumn armii w pył. thumb|201px|Obelisk Nekronów Obelisk - przewyższający swym rozmiarem Monolit, unosi się nad powierzchnią Planet Grobowców, by bronić ich powierzchnię przed atakami powietrznymi. Pylon - najpotężniejsze ze znanych naziemnych dział gaussowskich. Razi szmaragdowymi błyskawicami strącając największe z samolotów i spopielając największe z czołgów. Żaden pojazd nie jest bezpieczny, gdy na ziemi teleportuje się nekroński Pylon. Na czele każdej armii stoi Nemesor - najwyższy dowódca obrany z pośród najpotężniejszych Lordów. Dzięki rozkazom transmitowanym do każdego z walczących ma on pełną kontrolę nad swoim wojskiem. Pełne posłuszeństwo i posłuch wobec wodza czynią z Nekronów najbardziej zdyscyplinowaną armię w galaktyce. Szeroki asortyment pojazdów i piechoty pozwala na stosowanie najprzeróżniejszych taktyk i tak naprawdę nigdy do końca nie wiadomo na co zdecyduje się stalowy dowódca. Ich chłodna analityczna natura czasem ugina się pod naciskiem skrywanych ambicji lub dumy, tworząc kolejną możliwość, jak dowódca może się zachować. Mimo wszelkich ujednoliceń jakie przyniósł ze sobą biotransfer Nekroni są po prostu zbyt doświadczoną rasą, by zostawić w swej armii miejsce na luki. Jedyną szansą na przeciwstawienie się atakom tej pradawnej sile jest bezwzględna determinacja i poświęcenie. Takie jakim np. wykazali się Adeptus Astartes w 926M41 podczas ataku na Machinarium (nekr. Borsis). Desperackim atakiem uderzono całym okrętem w powierzchnię planety - mechanizmu doprowadzając do wyniszczenia niemal całego zakonu. Budowa i wygląd thumb|left|280px Zdecydowana większość Nekronów należących do jednej klasy militarnej jest identyczna pod względem fizjonomii, chociaż zaobserwowano różne znaki hieroglificzne oraz kolorystykę pancerza, prawdopodobnie uzależnione od światów macierzystych czy dynastii tych istot. Nekrońscy Wojownicy, najczęściej spotykane konstrukty tej rasy, w dużym stopniu przypominają humanoidy. Poruszają się na dwóch kończynach w przygarbionej pozycji przez co wierzch pancerza grzbietowego wystaje ponad czaszkę przeciętnego wojownika. Posiadają ręce zakończone chwytnymi palcami przystosowanymi do operowania bronią. Istnieje szereg pomniejszych podobieństw do ludzkiego ciała: ruchome stawy w łokciach i kolanach i elastyczny kręgosłup. Wyglądem zewnętrznym Nekroni przywodzą na myśl powiększoną wersję ludzkiego szkieletu, jednak obdartego ze wszelkich cech czującej istoty. Jedni wykonują ruchy w płynnym i powolnym rytmie, inni szybciej, choć nieco chaotycznie. Przypuszcza się, że sposób pracy kończyn wojowników jest ściśle powiązany z czasem aktywności osobnika po ostatnim przebudzeniu. Choć wykonują precyzyjne ruchy i posiadają silne kończyny, wojownicy są z reguły powolni a ich ciała skorodowane, podziurawione i pokryte olejem spływającym z nieszczelnych systemów smarowania przegubów. Błędy w synapsach często doprowadzają do potknięć w czasie marszu. Gdyby nie bezlitosny blask zabójcy w oczach mógłby wyglądać żałośnie. Zupełnie inaczej wyposażeni zostali nekrońscy Lordowie. Ich ciała są większe i silniejsze. Lepiej wyposażone, zostały stworzone z większą precyzją, dysponują czymś więcej niż tylko "nieśmiertelnym ciałem". Wielu z nich zachowało swe liczne cechy wyglądu i charakteru, a także żądze i myśli. Nie oznacza to jednak, że ich ciała obyły się bez jakichkolwiek uszkodzeń. Przykładem co może dziać się z umysłami Nekronów po Wielkim Śnie stanowi Nemesor Zahndrekh, który jest przekonany, że wciąż uczestniczy w wojnach separatystycznych, a każdego przedstawiciela obcej rasy postrzega jako chcącego odebrać władzę jego dynastii. Nekroni z racji bycia maszynami nie są podatni na jakiekolwiek konwencjonalne toksyny, ekstremalne temperatury otoczenia, mogą też operować w kosmicznej próżni i nie posiadają klasycznego systemu nerwowego. Niezwykła właściwość metalu, który tworzy ich ciała to zdolność do samoregeneracji. Zwykle po kilku minutach Nekron potrafi przywrócić dowolną kończynę lub głowę na miejsce. Sama dekapitacja nie stanowi dla nich problemu. Bywa, że po stracie głowy do walki maszeruje sam korpus. Wirus Nawet mając tak odporne ciała, Nekroni nie są istotami niezniszczalnymi. Co więcej od wielu lat trapi ich choroba szału krwi. Zarażeni Rozdzieracze nie mogąc nasycić głodu opętana nim istota stopniowo traci rozum. Najmocniej doświadczyła tego dynastia Orosokh. Jej świat zdaje się być nieomal w pełni opanowany przez chorobę, która każdego dnia zmusza rzesze Nekronów na wyprawy w poszukiwaniu ofiar, w których krwi mogliby zanurzyć swoje części. Występowanie thumb|274px|Zasięg i aktywność Nekronów w 41 milenium. Skupiska bieżącej aktywności Nekronów, wymarłe światy budzące ogromne zainteresowanie Adeptus Mechanicus, są niezmiernie liczne. Wśród tych oficjalnie sklasyfikowanych znajdują się Naogeddon, Berien, Exculpia, Kronus, Kaurava 3, Hidrin, KVX-193, Angelis (patrz prace Luteusa Voxa, 345.M35), Holda, Dunen II, Truan IX, Zhoros, Doton i Evangel. Na przynajmniej trzech z tych światów zlokalizowano rozległe kompleksy katakumb sprawiające wrażenie centrów kontrolnych Nekronów. Masakra na pustynnej planecie Triasta (998.M41) i późniejsze śledztwo przeprowadzone przez Straż Śmierci wykazało, iż teleportujący się z pola bitwy Nekroni materializują się w obrębie tych właśnie kompleksów. Obecnie zakłada się, że praktycznie każda planeta może okazać się pewnego dnia pradawnym grobowcem Nekronów. Nawet planety Eldarów, którzy przez milenia poszukiwali nekrońskich grobowców, by raz na zawsze obrócić je w niebyt, nie są w pełni bezpieczne. Źródła *''Warhammer 40 000. Kodeks. Nekroni, praca zbiorowa, tłum. Tomasz Kowalik; Paweł Kowalik; Michał Szałański, UK Nottingham 2011, ss. 98'' *''Warhammer 40 000. Kodeks. Kosmiczni Marine, Mathew Ward, tłum. Tomasz Kowalik; Ryszard Chojnowski; Paweł Kowalik, Pruszków 2008, wyd GRAFIS, str. 44'' Kategoria:Nekroni Kategoria:Xenos